The Lost and the Forgotten
by BacktraF
Summary: Sam awakes to find Dean missing, but according to Bobby, Dean doesn't even exist! Will Sam be able to find Dean or was everything they did together just a dream?
1. Missing

This is my first fic so please tell me what you think

Chapter one: Missing

"Sam will you just go to bed, already," Dean said impatiently.

"Hang on, just want to pull up a few more things on the dead guy." Sam said trying to buy some time.

"No now, you always ask for a few more minutes, but end up taking an hour. This time you're going to bed immediately."

Sam knew that there was no arguing when Dean gave an order. He won't take no for an answer. Sam closed the laptop and crawled into bed. He laid there with a weird feeling that he couldn't shake. Tossing and turning Sam eventually found a comfortable position and while finally brushing the feeling aside, he drifted off to sleep.

­­­­­­­­­____________________________

Next morning Sam woke up and headed towards the bathroom to wash up. He brushed and flossed he teeth and took a quick shower before rousing Dean.

He opened the bathroom door and called Dean's name. When there was no response, he called his name again. Again there was no sound coming from the other room. Sam walked out of the bathroom chuckling to himself thinking that he wasn't the one that needed sleep, Dean was. When he looked up to the other bed Sam froze in his steps. Dean wasn't in his bed. Sam ran outside and looked around. Dean's hot Impala was nowhere to be found.

He walked back inside the motel trying to convince himself that Dean was at a bar, trying to get a girl's number. _But he wouldn't spend the whole night at the bar,_ thought Sam. Well you Dean, he won't give up without a fight. Sam laughed at the thought, and packed up so he could go get Dean from the nearest bar.

While grabbing everything that they owned he noticed that a few things where missing. He let it slip from his mind thinking that Dean took those few items with him. Sam also noticed a key sitting on the side table. He went over and examined it.

"Wow! Dean must have been out of it 'cause he didn't see the key sitting right in front of hi face," Sam chuckled, but then realized it wasn't the key to the Impala, because first of all, it would have the Impala symbol not a Ford symbol, and second of all it had an automatic lock and unlock button, the Impala did not.

Sam took the key out side and pushed the unlock button and heard the car beep directly in front of him. He stared at the sleek, black mustang that made that sound just a moment ago. As he walked to the driver door, he noticed the beautiful leather interior. After opening the door and sitting down in the driver seat, he opened the glove box and pulled out the registration form he read it and saw that the owner of the car was him, Sam Winchester. He dropped everything as his mouth hung open with surprise. With difficulty, he pulled himself back to reality, and picked up the stuff he dropped on the floor, replacing it back in the glove box.

Sam went back inside to get the stuff and pack it in the car. Opening the trunk he found even more surprises. He found a high tech storage device for all of the weapons. After placing them inside, he crawled back in the driver seat with a look of disbelief on his face. He shook off the shock deciding that he needed to go get Dean before he worried about anything else.

When he got there he went inside and looked for him. After calling him a few times, Sam went to the bartender and asked him if he saw a man about 29 years old with short brownish-blonde hair. When the bartender gave him a negative, Sam started to worry.

Hopping in the mustang again, Sam turned it on as fast as he could and raced to the motel thankful that he hadn't checked out yet. He burst in to the room and still saw no one there, but Sam forgot one thing, he could call Dean on his cell phone. How could he be so stupid to forget that?

He quickly dialed Dean's number and waited for Dean to pick up, but Dean didn't pick up someone else did.

"Hello?" Asked a soft voice.

"Hi, may I ask who is speaking?" Sam asked a little annoyed that a woman had to pick up the phone for Dean.

"My name is Angela, may I asked who has called?"

"Umm, yeah this is Sam, I was wondering if I could talk to my brother Dean," He was getting a bit impatient with Angela.

"Dean? Who's Dean? And I don't know who you are Sam. You must have the wrong number," the woman said with an apologetic tone in her voice.

"You…" Sam started to talk, but then decided to just hang up. "I know I dialed the right number," said Sam. He was really starting to panic now. He dialed Bobby's number after a couple of minutes of trying to calm down.

_If anyone can figure this out, Bobby can_, Sam thought while waiting for the old friend picked up.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked

"Hi, Bobby it's me Sam." Sam said trying to sound normal threw the receiver.

"Howdy Sam, How've you been," Bobby asked with a tone of delight.

"Not so good, Bobby."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Dean anywhere and his cell phone isn't working anymore," Sam answered a little anxious.

After a couple of moments Bobby asked Sam with confusion, "Dean? Who's Dean? ______________________________________________________________________________________________________ Please R&R

Thanks


	2. Confusion

sorry it took so long for the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Confusion

Dean's POV

"Dean you sleepy head, get up!" Dean heard Sam yell from the bath room.

"Come on Sammy, I'm tired," Dean begged, but knew that Sammy wouldn't have it. He sighed and got out of bed only to see Sam staring, fear stuck at the bed that dean had just occupied.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What, Sammy I'm right here," Dean said snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face. Failing to get his attention he attempted to punch him in stead. He phased through Sam as he swung and landed on the floor. _Now_ Dean thought_ is the time to panic! _He saw Sam run outside and dean decided he should follow him. Sam freaked out when they stopped at the parking lot, muttering something that sounded like "Dean's car is gone."

"Sam are you ok? The car's right there next to the mustang, how could you miss it?" But Sam was still not listening to him.

They walked back inside and Dean went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He saw himself, but Sam couldn't. _Ok Dean snap out of it. You're going crazy. _Dean thought as he pinched himself. _Maybe not… _He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his keys. He got in his car turned on the engine and listened to it purr. If anyone could figure out what was going on, Bobby could. That is, if he could still hear or see him.

Thankful that he could still touch his baby, he was about to pull out, but stopped himself when he saw Sam come back out. Sam pushed a button then a beep sounded next to him. Dean looked over and gaped at the mustang that Sam was walking to. Dean forced himself back to reality when Sam got out of the car and opened the trunk. Dean got out of his car and went to see what his brother was looking with awe. Then he saw it with all of its glory. All of the guns and weapons he could ever dream of.

Dean looked at his brother in confusion "What hunter did you kill for these?" Now Dean really wanted to find Bobby, and fast. He hopped back in his Impala and drove out of the parking lot, hoping that Bobby would still be able to at least hear him.

Sam's POV

"What do you mean I don't have a brother?" Sam asked, the fear inside him growing.

"You have no brother, that's what I mean," Bobby said.

"Who do think went with me on all those hunts then?"

"Your dad, who else?" Bobby was getting annoyed

"I'm on a hunt right now, and Dean was with me."

"Sam, your dad is with you on that hunt," Bobby said wearily. "and Dean doesn't exist."

"Dad's dead, we burned his body two years ago."

"Sam you need help, go see a doctor."

"Bye Bobby," Without giving the older man a chance to say anything, Sam hung up. Right then his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It said Dad on the display. He cautiously answered with a small "Hello?"

"Sam? I'm on my way so don't move. I found a new lead on the demon. Remember, stay hidden and don't leave the hotel room."

Not knowing why he answered the familiar voice of his father, he asked "Why?"

"What do you mean why, Sam? The demon is after you remember?"

Sam tried to cover up what he said and answered "OK, sorry."

"Umm well… I should be back in about two minutes. You think you can handle two more minutes?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Sam dropped the phone on the bed and knew that this had to be a dream. His dad definitely died two years ago to save Dean from dying, but why did this dream seem so real? Sam took a deep breath and tried to wake himself up (if it was a dream).

Finally deciding that it wasn't a dream, he started to cry. His dad was alive, but in exchange, he had to give up his brother. He heard the sound of a key entering the lock. The door knob turned and the door opened to reveal his long lost dad standing there to make sure that Sam was still alive.

"Sam! I see you're still in one piece." His dad said happily. "You haven't seen any sign of the demon have you?"

Sam, who was still in a daze, snapped back to reality and said, "No, not anything."

"OK good, cause I need you to tell me something."

"What?"

"Would this job be any easier if you had a brother?"

That question hit Sam like a bullet. _What kind of question is that? _Sam wondered._ It's like he knows something that he's not telling me._ Sam tossed the thought aside and said "Yes I think it would a lot easier."

"Interesting." John answered.

Sorry the chapter is so short again. I'll try to have some more soon.


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3: Discovery

Bobby's POV

"Sam?" Bobby was surprised that Sam had hung up on him like that. "I wonder what got him believing that he had a brother." He let out a sigh and took a long look around his old beat home.

_Knock, knock!_ Bobby grabbed his gun and some holy water, and made his way to the door. No one ever came over without calling first. He opened the door and tossed the holy water out at the man who had just knocked. After finding that the water did nothing, he aimed the gun at the man's heart.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"You mean you can see me?" The man asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can see you. Now answer my question."

"Bobby, it's me Dean."

"Are you trying to pull a prank on me or something?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Someone just called me about someone named Dean,"

"Was his name Sam?" Dean asked eagerly.

"You better be a friend of his or I'll blow your brains out," Bobby said, tightening his grip on the gun.

"Bobby, I'm his brother."

"Sam doesn't have a brother."

"Okay Bobby, I'll prove it to you… I'm a hunter like you and Sam."

"Prove that you're a hunter."

"Fine. That stuff you tossed on me was holy water to make sure I wasn't a demon."

"I need more then that," Bobby said a little irritated.

"Okay, to get rid of a ghost you torch its corpse. To kill a vampire you cut off its head, and yes angels do exist."

"Even though you know all this hunter stuff, it doesn't mean you're Sam's brother, and how would you know about angels. I reckon only a handful of people have ever seen one. I only saw one because it came to Sam asking for his help."

"That angel came to me not Sam," Dean said more to himself than to Bobby. He then turned to Bobby and asked, "Was this angel's name Castiel?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because the angel came to me for help. He even pulled out of hell to get it."

Sam's POV

_Man this is too weird. Why did Dad, who is supposed to be dead, ask me a question like that?_ Sam was sitting there, thinking about it when a bright light flashed and revealed Castiel standing there.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. Last night he was telling me to go to bed, and this morning he was gone."

"This could be bad. A very powerful trickster is causing everyone to believe that he was never your brother. Another bad thing, everyone except you can see hear and touch him. He is trying to keep you two separated while he searches for the colt."

"Why is he looking for the colt?"

"Alastair hired him to break the next seal, and to break it he needs the colt."

"What part does the colt play in this seal?"

"The whole part. Sam, he's going to try and open hell's gate."

"The gate in the cemetery in the middle of the railroad?"

"Yes."

"We have to find Dean now!"

"Well I hope you know where he is, Sam. The trickster is blocking me from tracking him and Dean," Castiel said sternly. "I can't help you here."

Another flash of light and Castiel was gone.

"Why do you even bother showing up if you're not going to help," Sam muttered. h h ______________________________________________________________________________________________________Again, I am sorry that it took me so long to update and for such a short chapter.


	4. Help

Chapter 4: Help

Sam continued mumbling as he packed his bag full of weapons. After the weapons were all packed, he grabbed a stake and put it in his pocket. "When I find this trickster, I'm going to make him wish he was never born."

Sam walked out to his new mustang and put the bag in the trunk. He started closing the trunk when he heard Dean's favorite band, Metallica, playing…, but from where. After looking for the source of the sound, he shook his head and hopped in the driver's seat. Sticking his key in the ignition, he started to turn the car on when something caught his eye. A piece of paper with the words _I'm sitting right next to you, _being written on it.

Dean's POV

"The angel pulled you out of hell?" Bobby said chuckling. "Yeah right where's your proof?"

"You want proof? I'll give you proof!" Dean said trying to think fast. _What could I use as proof?_ He asked himself. Then it dawned on him.

"I'm waiting," Bobby said impatiently.

"Here," Dean replied pulling up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing the burnt skin where the angel, Castiel, had grabbed him.

"What in hell's name…" Bobby started, but Dean interjected.

"More like, what in heaven's name,"

"That's your proof?" Bobby asked slightly entertained. "Son, you're going to have to do better than that." Silence came between them and the sounds from outside made themselves known.

Then Dean broke the silence, "What could have made a mark like this?"

"Oh I don't know, how about a demon with a grudge. Meg's a good example, you and Sam pissed her of royally."

"Wait, you remember me now?"

"What?"

"You just said that Sam and I…" Dean get to finish the sentence when a bright light flashed, startling both men. When the light start to fade, so did the burning sensation in there eyes. After the light completely faded Castiel was revealed.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Please tell me that you remember me."

"While tricksters may be able to keep me from tracking you, they cannot mess with my memories."

"A trickster? Man, I should've known! Wait though, how'd you find me if the trickster kept you from tracking me?"

"He got careless for a few seconds."

"So that's why you remembered me," Dean said to Bobby with a slight smirk.

"But why are our memories affected, but yours aren't?" Bobby asked the angel.

"Because I am an angel, one of the most powerful being, God being the most powerful."

"If you're so powerful," Bobby stated, "then why couldn't you track Dean?"

"Because the trickster wasn't affecting me with his ability, he was affecting Dean." Castiel was getting a bit impatient with the two humans. "Dean, you need to go back to the motel. Try to get Sam's attention in any way possible."

"Fine, but what about you and the whole tracking me problem?"

"Wait for me at the motel after you get Sam's attention."

"And what are you going to do while I'm doing that?"

"I'm going to start with trying to find the trickster." Another flash and he was gone.

"Later Bobby," Dean said forgetting that Bobby still had no clue who he was.

"Bye," Bobby said a little confused.

Hopping in his Impala, Dean drove back to the motel, listening to various songs by Metallica. When he arrived, he saw Sam unlocking the trunk to the mustang and put a bag in it. _Now or never_ Dean thought to himself.

Turning the music up as loud as he could, he hoped Sam would hear it. Deciding that staying inside the vibrating Impala would be a bad idea, he covered his ears and got out. Sad that his baby would have to go through this torture, he noticed Sam looking around for the source of the noise.

"Man, come on!" Dean said as his brother shook his head. After turning off the pounding music, Dean ran to the passenger door of the mustang and got in. Frustrated that Sam didn't see the door open or close, he got out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

Castiel's POV

Castiel sat on a bench watching children play in a park across the street, trying to figure out what he should do. Tracking the trickster was impossible unless he slipped up again.

One of the children saw him sitting and started across the street. The child sat next to he and state, "I see you are troubled, Castiel."

"Gabriel, I presume?" Castiel said, knowing fully what the answer was.

"You presume correctly, my brother." The male child continued, "Why are you troubled so?"

"The trickster…"

"Ah, and his success in shielding himself from being watched," the child finished.

"Yes."

"But he lowered he defenses long enough for you to locate him and killed him, did you not succeed?"

"I did not look for the trickster, I looked for Dean Winchester and I succeeded."

"You do realize that you could have killed the trickster and stopped Alastair from breaking the seal, don't you?" The young boy's anger was rising.

Yet Castiel replied calmly, "You do realize that God wanted Dean and Dean alone to kill the trickster," He looked at the boy and finished, "don't you?"

Defeated, the boy walked back over to the play ground with the other children and began to play once more.

Castiel stood and decided it was time to meet up with Dean.

Sam's POV

Sam watched as the words magically appeared on the piece of paper. Reacting in the way hi mind told him to, he removed the stake from his pocket and swung at the seat.


	5. Alone

Chapter 5: Alone

The stake was flying through the air as fast as Sam could push it and, to his delight, it hit something. Yet even though it made contact, something felt wrong.

Dean's POV

Dean finished writing the words and sat back, expecting Sam to just keep doing what he was doing. He heard Sam gasp, and all he saw was a sharp wooden object flying towards him. He flinched as it made contact with the lower part of his chest. He cried out in pain and tried to pick up the pen with his shaking right hand. Gathering as much strength as he could, he wrote _it's me Dean._

The conscious world was fading away. Dean was sure that the stake had at least nicked his heart. He tried to examine the damage, but he couldn't. All he could make out was the six inch stake sticking out of his body. Some where in the background he heard his name being called, but his reply caught in his mouth as the world faded until only blackness remained.

The Trickster's POV

The trickster was sitting on a bench across the street from Sam's motel watching Dean make a fool of himself in his attempt to get his brother's attention. The creature laughed in amusement. Seeing Dean get in the mustang, the trickster got up and walked towards the car, eager to see what Dean would try next.

He saw Sam's reaction to the words appearing on the note card size piece of paper. A wicked smile slowly started to etch itself across his face when he saw the younger Winchester swing the stake at Dean. The trickster allowed it to make contact.

The creature made his way back to the bench and released Dean from his grip of trickery, having full confidence the he was dead. When he reached the bench he heard a familiar and unpleasant voice that shredded his joy into a million pieces.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Alastiar asked.

The trickster sighed with frustration and turned to answer him, "You want me to check?" He took hold of Dean once more and checked for life signs. When he discovered none, he withdrew and said, "Yes, he's dead."

Sam's POV

When he hit the invisible object, blood started to show up around the stake and words started to appear on the paper again. His face became pale when he realized what he had done. Just then, Dean appeared in the passenger seat with a stake in his chest. If it wasn't where his heart was, it was dangerously close.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, crying because of what he had done. "Dean, stay with me!"

There was no response as his brother slipped farther and farther away from him, but he kept trying. While he was trying to wake Dean, the passenger door opened and someone pulled Dean out. Sam got out of the car and saw that it was Castiel.

"Where are you taking him?" Sam asked, but when no reply came he repeated his question with force. "Where are you TAKING HIM?!"

A flash of light and they were gone, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

"NO!"A voice called out from across the street. Sam looked, but no one was there.

Still shocked at what he did, he took his keys and went back into the motel room. He sat on the bed, buried his face in his hands and started to cry. _RING…..RING… _His cell phone startled him back into reality. He picked it up. "Hello?" Sam answered rubbing his eyes.

"Sam? This is dad… are you alright? You don't sound too good?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," Sam lied.

"Ok, that's good because I think I have a lead on the demon."

"Look, Dad, I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood right now."

"Not in the mood? Sam your coming wi…" _Click_. Sam hung up. He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a dream.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'll try to have more up soon.


	6. Dying

Chapter 6: Dying

_"Dean, stay with me!" Sam begged, his hands covered in his brother's blood. He knew Dean was almost gone and there was nothing he could do about it._

"Sam, wake up!" Sam felt himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw that it was his dad. "Why did you hang up on me? We've got a job to do and you tell me you're tired? I can't believe you! Now get up and ready to go get that demon."

"No, Dad. I've got to find Castiel" Sam retorted.

"You mean that angel son of a bitch that had no right showing up at our door for your help?" His dad looked angry.

"Castiel didn't…" Sam stopped himself because he knew his dad… no not his dad, a memory of his dad. The memory wouldn't know what he was talking about. He turned towards the door and began walking.

"Sam! You turn around this instant!" Yelled the image

"You're not my dad!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm your dad! Sam, stop and tur…" Sam didn't get to hear the rest when he closed the door behind him.

Sam looked up to see the grayest clouds he had ever seen. He new it was going to rain hard. He looked at the mustang, observing its sleek brilliance, wondering how it could be so beautiful despite the gray light. The motel door to his room opened, and, not wanting to talk to the image that looked like his father, he walked to the driver's door and got in. After starting the car, the image of his father knocked on the window.

"Sam, come on. We are both tired. Let's go talk this over a cup of coffee."

Sam ignored everything that was said and drove off hoping to find Castiel.

Dean's POV

Realizing that he was no longer stationary, Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel carrying him.

"Where are you taking him?" said a voice somewhere in the distance. Dean noticed it was the same voice that called his name earlier. The sentence came once more and he realized that it was Sam's voice.

"Sam?" Dean tried calling, but his voice failed him when it came out as a hoarse whisper. Then a bright light blinded him, forcing him to close his eyes. All at once he could hear a million voices and nothing. His breathing halted and he couldn't breath for what felt like hours, but he knew it couldn't have been more than a minute. Then everything just stopped as if nothing had happened and he could breathe again.

Dean cracked an eye open and saw that Castiel had brought him to a hospital. He became very drowsy all of a sudden and decided to rest. He would figure out everything when he woke up.

Castiel's POV

After Castiel appeared in front of the ER doors, he entered, still carrying Dean.

"Someone, get me a stretcher!" called a nurse when she saw him walk in. She walked over and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just found him like this," Castiel answered, which wasn't a complete lie.

"OK, well you'll need to answer some questions, so don't go anywhere."

Once Dean was on the stretcher and the nurse had turned her back, he left, leaving her wondering where he went. When he was a safe distance from curious human eyes, he disappeared. He reappeared in the park where Gabriel was playing and sat on a bench. Once again, Gabriel saw him and sat next to him.

"I told you that you should have finished off the trickster when you had the chance, now your favorite human is dying in a hospital bed," Gabriel said.

"Don't taunt me, Gabriel. I still stand by what I said."

"Then why are you here?" Gabriel asked confused.

"I could use your help in finding the trickster," Castiel answered.

A chuckle escaped from the childish figure that Gabriel was using. He replied, "I will only help if you kill the trickster when we find him."

"That is a wish I cannot grant and you know that, and even if I could I wouldn't."

"Very well, then you will not receive any assistance from me."

When Castiel heard this he vanished and Gabriel went back to playing.

The trickster's POV

After Alastiar left, the trickster sat back down on the bench to enjoy the rest of the show. When he looked back at the car, a figure approached the passenger door and pulled Dean out. Five seconds later they both vanished.

"NO," The trickster yelled. He hid in some brush behind the bench when Sam looked his way. He was so angry he couldn't focus. Looking back across the street he saw that Sam was no longer outside. He picked up his cell phone and dial Sam's number.

"Hello?" A depressed voice on the other end answered.

The trickster changed his voice to sound like John and spoke, "Sam? This is dad… are you alright? You don't sound too good?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," came the answer.

"Ok, that's good because I think I have a lead on the demon."

"Look, Dad, I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood right now."

"Not in the mood? Sam you're coming with…" _Click_. This wasn't good. He was losing his influence over Sam and fast. "I'll check up on him in a couple of hours."


	7. Stuck

Chapter 7: Stuck

Two hours had passed since the trickster had called Sam and he was worried. Worried that he was losing his grip of influence on Sam. Deciding to check up on him, the trickster walked towards the door of Sam's motel room.

After changing his appearance, he walked inside the room and found Sam asleep in one of the Queen sized beds. He walked over and shook him. "Sam, wake up!" He yelled. After he saw that the human was awake, he asked, "Why did you hang up on me, Sam? We've got a job to do and you tell me you're tired? I can't believe you! Now get up and get ready to go get that demon."

"No dad, I've got to find Castiel."

"You mean that angel son of a bitch that had no right to come to you for help?"

"Castiel didn't… he heard Sam start, but nothing came after that. The trickster was about to ask him to finish the sentence when Sam started walking towards the door.

Instead the trickster said, "Sam! You stop this instant."

"You're not my dad!"

That was it, and he knew it. He held no more influence over Sam in the form of his father, but never the less, he still tried, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm your dad! Sam, stop and turn…" _SLAM!_

The trickster dropped on the bed and thought to himself. _Oh man. Alastair is going to kill me! Not only have I lost Dean who could possibly still be alive, I've lost my influence over Sam! Not to mention the fact that keeping both the boys alive for me to toy with was my idea._ The trickster would have continued to freak out, but he thought of something. His eyes brighten with hope as he thought of the Winchester's mother. With a smirk on his face, he stood and walked to the door.

When he was outside, he saw Sam getting in the mustang. He walked over to the driver's door and knocked on the window. "Sam, come on. We are both tired. Let's work this out over a cup of coffee." But instead of listening to him, Sam drove off.

"Just wait, Sam. I'll get you."

Sam's POV

Rain was pouring, beating mercilessly on his car. Sam had been driving aimlessly for three hours, with the blind hope that Castiel would appear. He was getting tired so he pulled into an empty parking lot. Despite the rain, he got out and yelled, "Castiel! I know you can hear me! Please, I want to talk to you!…" His sentence turned into sobs.

"Sam," a voice behind him called.

Sam spun around to see Castiel standing fifteen feet away from him.

"Where did you take him? Where did you take Dean?" Sam asked angrily.

"I took him to a hospital. Dean will be fine, Sam."

"Why did you just leave him? How do you know he'll be fine?"

"The stake barely scratched his heart, but it punctured his lung and made it collapse."

"A collapsed lung? Oh man, he's gonna die, and it's all my fault!" Sam exclaimed, with another fresh stream of tears flowing down his face.

Castiel remained quiet, not knowing how to comfort Sam. He knew that Dean would be fine, but Sam was a human and humans had a tendency to worry. "Come on, Sam. We've got work to do." And with that they both disappeared.

Dean's POV

People were whispering around Dean. He struggled to open his eyes so he could see where he was, but he was too tired, so instead he just listened to the voices.

"… so do you even know who he is?"

"No, as I said, a man walked in the ER with him and left. He doesn't have any id on him… I don't know, but something seems off about this whole thing."

"You think? Well I guess all we can do is wait for him to wake up and…"

"CODE BLUE!" Dean had managed to open his to a squint by then. The people that had been there talking ran out of the room and down the hall to the source of the disturbance. After they had gone, he tired again to open his eyes. He succeeded in opening them a little further, but he was still too tired to open them all the way.

Next he tired to get out of bed, but was then greeted with a wave of excruciating pain in his lower chest. He fell back into a laying position gasping. He wasn't tired anymore. His hand automatically rushed to the injury and pressed on it to slow the pain. It subsided slowly. Still breathing heavily, he tried again, but only succeeded in causing himself more pain. He laid down and was going to try again when a man walked in and stopped him.

"You need to lay down or you'll tear the stitches and cause more bleeding. You've already lost a lot of blood, I don't think you want to lose anymore."

"Where am I?" Dean asked.

"You're in Mercy General, and I'm Doctor Rogue. I know my name doesn't sound appealing, but I promise, it's just a name," the doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dean said not knowing what else to say. "Hey has anybody come in to see me?"

"I don't think so," the doctor answered. He chuckled, "How can anyone come to see you if we don't even know who you are? Well I suppose I better ask. What's your name?"

"John Treston."

"Well John Treston, do you have anybody you would like us to contact. Oh and the police have a few questions for you when you're fully rested."

"Questions?" Dean asked, a little worried.

About your injury," the doctor answered a little confused about his patient's reaction. "Well anyway, about those contacts."

Dean was about to say Cody, Sam's code name as Dean liked to call it, but then thought better of it, and instead he replied, "No. No contacts. I'm kind of a loner."

"OK, well you rest up."

After the doctor left his room, Dean quickly devised a plan to escape. He wasn't going to be talking to any cop.


	8. Revelation

Chapter 8: Revelation

It had an hour since had left and Dean had a plan. All he needed now was for a nurse to walk in. He watched TV to help the time go a little faster, but all it did was bring up questions in his mind. _Would his plan work? If he did manage to get a nurse to take him outside, would he be able to over power him/ her without calling attention to himself?_ Thirty minutes passed before anybody even walked by his door, but instead of passing it the person walked in. Actually more like ran in frantically.

"Dean!"

Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the person standing before him. "Sam?"

The trickster's POV

While he was waiting for the right time to use Sam's mother against him, the trickster went on a gun hunt. He could just make the colt come to him, but what's the fun in that? He wanted something to take his mind off of the mistakes he made anyway.

"All of your mistakes are starting to piss off Lilith, and me too as a matter of fact," stated Alastair.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the trickster, who was also starting to get pissed off.

"A chuckle escaped the demon's lips as he said, "You know why I'm here. I would've left you alone, but you've made too many mistakes. I'm just here to make sure that you don't make anymore."

"Give me another chance and if I slip up again then follow me around where ever your black heart desires. Besides, I think I know what will make Sam break."

"Fine, but if you mess up again then… well you know the rest."

"I promise I won't disappoint you," the trickster said with a smile after Alastair left. _Don't worry Sam. You'll see your dead mother very soon… very._

Bobby's POV

Bobby was sitting at home, trying to figure out what to do. It had been almost two days since Dean had showed up at his door, and now that he remembered him, he was feeling guilty that he had forgotten him. He sighed and picked up his cell phone. While he dialed Dean's number and waited for it to be answered, he tried to figure out what to say.

After it rang three times it was answered with a, "Hello?"

Bobby didn't recognize the voice so he asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Angela. Who is this?"

"My name is Neal, may I speak with Dean, please?"

Bobby heard Angela laugh on the other end. "You know this is the second time in two days someone has called me about this Dean. Well I'm sorry Neal, but you you've got the wrong number."

Bobby heard a click on the other end and closed his phone. After tossing it on the table in front of the couch he realized he was standing. He sat back down and tried to make sense of what just happened. Still confused, he picked up his phone again and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Please tell me this is Sam."

"Yeah."

"Oh good. Sam, this is Bobby. Please tell me you know where Dean is."

"Yeah he's right in front of me."

Bobby let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief."

Sam was about to ask why that was a relief when he realized he should tell Bobby what happened to Dean. "Um, Bobby. There's something I think you should know."

"What?" Bobby asked, a little concerned.

"I couldn't really see Dean earlier because of the trickster."

"OK," Bobby said, now more confused than concerned.

"OK, well I kind of stabbed him thinking he _was_ the trickster," Sam said rather fast.

Bobby's eyes widened, "You what? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He's sitting in a hospital bed, but he's fine."

"What hospital?"

"Mercy General in Sacramento. Why?"

"Just hang tight. I'm coming."

Sam's POV

After a couple seconds of not being able to breath and hearing the strangest things, Sam and Castiel both appeared in front of an ancient church. Sam looked around, trying to figure out what just happened. "What just happened, and why was I hearing all these strange voices and…" Sam felt dizzy because during his trip hear, he not only couldn't breath, it felt as though his lungs were being crushed.

"We left the parking lot, that's what happened. The reason you heard all of those voices and the reason that you felt as though you lungs were being crushed is because we passed through another dimension."

"What dimension?"

"We, the angels, call it the dimension of lost souls. It's a place where souls go when they can't make it in to heaven and they weren't evil enough to make it in to hell. We had to pass though it to get here because that is the cost of our selfishness. To see all of the souls of people who will never do anything again."

Sam was confused, "What selfishness?"

"God gave even the angels legs, Sam. The selfishness is not using them to get from one place to another." Castiel led Sam inside without another word. As they walked in they were jumped by two men. Acting faster then Sam, Castiel placed his hand on the forehead of one of them, and the man immediately widened his eyes in obvious pain. A flickering bright light emanated from his body and a moment later he lay on the ground motionless.

Sam, still wrestling the other man, or demon as he figured out, was losing terribly. Thankfully, after Castiel dropped the first demon, he helped Sam kill the second. After placing his hand on the second as he did the first, he asked, "Are you ok?

"I'm fine," Sam said, tired. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll find out soon," the angel answered. He continued down the hall with Sam close behind him. They walked though door, after door, after door until finally they stopped at a vault. Castiel extended his hand and the vault wheel started moving. Sam heard a series of clicks behind the door. After it swung open on its old hinges, a dim light flicked on.

"Come inside," Castiel said after he stepped inside.

When Sam went in it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. When his eyes became accustom to the dim light, he saw the colt lying in the middle of a devil's trap.


	9. New Will

Chapter 9: New Will

Shocked, Sam stared at the colt, unable to speak.

"I discovered the location of the colt right before I met you in the parking lot," Castiel explained to Sam.

When the shock finally subsided, Sam said, "Why didn't you grab it before you met me?"

"Because you were desperate and I am only to oversee the trickster's death. I am not to touch the weapon."

"Why?" Sam was confused. Why wouldn't God allow him to touch the colt?

"God has his reasons, Sam. Enough talk. Grab the colt and let's go."

Sam obeyed and tucked the gun safely in his jacket. After he did so, Castiel closed the vault door, and they left.

Passing the two men previously possessed by demons, lying there on the floor, Sam asked, "Are they dead?"

"No," Castiel answered.

Once they stepped outside, Sam asked, "What now?"

Castiel almost seemed to be glad asked. "Now we go to your brother."

Castiel's POV, one hour earlier

After he left Gabriel, Castiel started searching for the colt. He walked down an empty street until he stood in front of an old, but relatively nice house. When he started walking up the steps, lights inside the house started to turn on. A few seconds later, a man with a gun stepped out of the house.

"What do you want?" The man asked aiming his gun at Castiel's head.

Castiel stopped ascending and said, "I'm here to talk about Bella."

The man lowered his gun and stared at Castiel with disbelief. "You know my daughter? My daughter never had any friends."

"I do know your daughter."

"Well then you'll be said to know that she's been dead for almost a year."

"I already know. I have come to ask you where she was buried."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"So I can pay my respects."

The man seemed to be studying Castiel, trying to figure out if he was trust worthy. After a minute he hesitantly said, "It was an old church off of Pinewood Drive. The name of the church is Saint Augustine."

"Thank you." And with that, Castiel descended the few stairs he had climbed. When he was a good distance away, he vanished and appeared in front of the church that Bella's father had told him about.

He was about to walk in when a voice called out, "_Castiel! I know you can hear me! Please, I want to talk to you!"_

Castiel could tell that it was Sam calling him. He knew the colt was inside the old church, but getting it would require one of the Winchester boys anyway, so he left. Appearing twenty feet away from the young Winchester, he said, "Sam."

Upon hearing his name, Sam spun around. Castiel could see the relief in his eyes.

Alastair's POV

Alastair was furious, so he started pacing around the hall, right outside of the vault.

"You need to kill the trickster. He has been very naughty." Alastair looked up from his fury to see Lilith walking towards him.

"I would be glad to, but where are we going to find another one as powerful as he is?"

"We will find one." Lilith said looking at Alastair with her white eyes. A smile was slowly forming itself on her lips. "And I know where to find one."

The trickster's POV

After his encounter with Alastair, he wasn't taking any chances, so the trickster went to the church where he knew the colt had to be. He walked inside and to towards the vault. As he approached the steel door he heard what sounded like Alastair and Lilith talking. Looking from around a corner he saw both of them talking of how they were going to dispose of him. He knew then that the colt was probably in the Winchester's hands now and he was in trouble.

Leaving the way he came in he decided that he was going to find the gun and kill Alastair, and maybe Lilith too if he could get her to stay still for two seconds. He wasn't going to be a demon's slave.


	10. Unexpected

Chapter 10: Unexpected

The trickster moved cautiously through the hospital halls, waiting for any life threatening signs. When he reached Dean's room he paused, changing his appearance to look like a nurse. After taking a deep breath, he entered the room.

When he stepped inside, he almost froze in his steps, but he caught himself and said, "Ah, Dean! I see you've got a visitor."

Dean looked at the trickster in his nurse form and frowned. "I never told any doctor or nurse my name."

The trickster's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Dean's visitor, Sam, pulled out a stake from his pocket and pushed the trickster to the wall.

"OK! OK! Please don't kill me! I just want to talk." The trickster closed eyes as he braced himself for Sam to strike.

"Wait! Sammy, wait," Dean yelled from his bed. The trickster opened his eyes and saw the stake less than an inch away from his flesh. Sam might have stopped his hand, but he sure wasn't lowering it.

"Dean he…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence when he remembered who had actually put his brother in that bed.

"OK, listen," the trickster started, breaking the awkward silence, "if you need proof that I'm on your side, then I'll give you proof." The trickster took his eyes off of the one holding the stake and looked at Dean. "Why don't you get up?"

Dean looked at the trickster, puzzled, until it suddenly dawned on him that his chest no longer ached. He threw the covers off of himself and got out of the bed. Smiling, Dean said, "I'm getting out of these hospital clothes." And with that, he grabbed the pack off of Sam's shoulders and ran to the bathroom. They always kept an extra pair of clothes in the pack.

After the bathroom door shut behind Dean, the trickster asked, "Sooo, are you going to let go of me?"

"No," Sam replied harshly. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Dean came out in a rather cherry mood. "I'd say thank you, but since you were helping the demons, you won't be hearing any gracious words from me. Now why are you here?"

"I need your help."

Sam snickered and said, "You need our help? Man, you're screwed."

The trickster continued pretending that he hadn't been interrupted. "Alastair was talking to Lilith about killing me and finding a different trickster to replace me."

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Dean asked.

"Do you think that I would risk my life on the slim chance that you wouldn't stake me?"

"You just did though."

"Yeah, but I'm in need of help and if I went anywhere else for help they'd kill me for sure."

"Sammy, let go of him, but… Dean turned to look at the trickster, "I still don't trust you."

Sam hesitated for two seconds then slowly released his grip on the trickster. Relaxing a little, but not putting the stake down, he backed away.

The trickster let out a relieved sigh and said, "Now I'm going to tell you the bad part, they're going to find a more powerful trickster than me."

"More powerful, that's a joke you're not that great," Dean said.

The trickster let out a nervous laugh and said, "When I say more powerful, I mean like way more powerful. And just to let you know I'm more powerful than you think."

Sam looked at Dean with a face that asked _Do you believe him?_ When all remained quite, he voiced his question. "Well? Do you believe him?"

"I don't know," Dean answered.

"Come on. I'm not asking for the colt. I'm just asking for your help," the trickster added.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Castiel walked in with a determined face and a stake. He raised the stake high and brought it down on Sam. Dean tried to stop him, but he was too late.


	11. Truth

Chapter 11: Truth

Castiel struck Sam's heart with the stake and Sam collapsed.

"Sam!" Dean ran to his brother's side and began to cry. Looking over in Castiel's direction, he saw the trickster fading away next to him. Too heart broken to think anything of it he turned back to Sam only to see him changing.

"Cas… tiel," wheezed another Sam entering the room, "slow down."

Dean's eyes wandered to the Sam that had just entered the room, then back to the one in his arms. Instead of seeing his brother, he saw a forty year old man. Dean dropped the man and asked, "OK, what's going on here?"

"I killed the trickster," Castiel stated.

"Wait, the trickster was acting as my brother? Then why did he have a fake trickster come in?" Dean asked confused.

"He wanted to gain your trust without being killed by your brother. So he did it while your brother was with me."

"OK, I'll pretend that makes sense."

Sam who had been standing in the corner the whole time couldn't stop himself any longer. He rushed to his brother and hugged him.

"Dude, Sam, get off me," Dean said almost disgusted.

"Alright… Jerk."

"Bitch."

Just then Bobby came rushing in like a man on a mission. "Sam, I thought you said Dean was injured, he's just fine."

"I never told you Dean was injured," Sam said

"The trickster called him, Sam," Dean explained.

"Wait, what?" Bobby asked, missing everything that was said.

"We'll explain it to you on the way," Castiel said.

"On the way to where?"

"To Alastair."

Bella's Father's POV

"James, come to bed. It's two in the morning," a woman called.

"In a minute, hon," he replied. He was watching That 70s Show and he wanted to finish it. Right then he saw movement outside. Walking towards the window he saw a man walking up the steps… His steps. He turned on the light, grabbed his gun, and went outside.

"What do you want?" James asked with a tone that said if you move I'll shoot.

The man stopped walking and said, "I'm here to talk about Bella."

A little shocked, James lowered his gun and said, "You know my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well then you'll be said to know that she's been dead for almost a year."

"I already know. I have come to ask you where she was buried."

"Why do you want to know that?" James asked, some what taken aback.

"So I can pay my respects."

James looked at the man before him and finally said, "It was an old church off of Pinewood Drive. I think it was Saint… well it started with Saint."

"Thank you," the man said turning around.

After he was gone, James went back inside and found his wife next to the window. "Who was that?"

"Some friend of Bella's."

At the sound of her daughter's name, the woman began to cry silently.

"Hey, It's ok," James said, trying to comfort his wife. "Let's go to bed."

They walked halfway to the bedroom when a knock on the front door stopped them. Curses sprang from James' mouth as he walked back to the door. He opened it and saw a middle aged man.

"Hello there. I'm here to inquire about Bella and where she is buried."

James sighed and repeated what he said to the other man. "Now goodnight." He finished and started to close the door, but the man budged in. "Hey!"

"Oh please, enough of your whining," the stranger said as he lifted his hand and twisted it with a fast jerking motion. When he did that, James' neck twisted with it and snapped. After he toppled to the floor, his wife came out from the bedroom to see what all of the noise was about.

When she saw her husband on the floor, in a pool of blood she stopped, unable to believe it.

"Your husband has been most helpful to us this evening," the killer stated. At the sound of his voice, the woman peeled her gaze off of her dead husband and looked at the man. "Marissa, right?"

Marissa stood up as fast as she could and ran. She ran straight to the back door, but when she got there, the man was already waiting for her. Marissa stopped so fast that she fell backwards, and she begged him not to kill her.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't let you live."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alastair."

The last thing Marissa saw was the cold, black eyes of her killer. Then Alastair flicked his wrist and everything went dark.


	12. Finale

Chapter 12: Finale

Dean's POV

"So where are we going to start hunting this demon son of bitch?" Dean asked Castiel.

"We are going to summon him," the angel replied.

"Wait a minute. We are going to summon the guy who has his own personal hit list, with me at the top?"

"Yes."

"Is there something that's not connected right up there?" Dean asked gesturing to Castiel's head.

Castiel just cocked his head, confused.

"Just forget it," Dean said, giving up.

"I would say there's something wrong with the angel's thinking," a man said from behind them. They all turned around to see who had addressed them. It was none other than the trickster that they had run it to time and time again.

Right when Sam realized who it was, he ran straight at him with a stake. "How dare you show your face here."

"Whoa, party pooper. I just came to tell you that summoning Alastair is a bad idea."

Sam stopped his advance and said, "You think we're dumb? Of course that's a bad idea."

"I meant to say that to your angel friend over there."

"And why is that a bad idea?" Castiel asked.

"Because, he just asked me to help him, and I saw how angry he was… He was _very_ angry. When Alastair gets angry, whoa, you don't want to be within ten miles of him."

"So you're working with him? Good, now I can really kill you," Sam said. He ran at the trickster and shoved the stake right into his heart. The illusion faded and the real trickster walked in.

"You fell for it again. How sad. Do you really think that I'd waltz right in and tell you my whole life story? Anyway, I didn't join king full-of-himself. I wouldn't want Alastair to kill you. I have too much fun with you to have you both killed." He pointed to Dean. "You're too much fun to kill then bring back to life and, "He pointed to Sam, "You're just down right fun to mess with."

"If you're on our side then what would you do to stop Alastair?" Dean asked.

"Well first off… He thinks that I am working with him so that's a good way to go, but to make sure that no one and nothing is listening, let me do something real quick."

When he finished doing some odd gestures Dean asked, "What did you do?"

"The thing you a talking to right now is an illusion of my self that only you and Sam can see." And with that the trickster began to relay his plan to the Winchester brothers.

When the illusion had finished Dean asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

"I can't be sure of anything because even through demons can't create illusions, they are way trickier than a trickster."

"Well isn't that dandy," Dean said sarcastically.

"Let's just go through with the plan before we begin to make assumptions," Sam replied.

"A moment ago, you were trying to kill this bastard… no offence," Dean said turning to the trickster, "and now you want to go through with his plan?"

"I just want this to be over with."

"Yeah, don't we all. Lets get going," Dean finished the conversation, "So where to?"

"Minnesota," the trickster answered. "Road trip!"

It was nearly an eight hour trip that the trickster tagged along in, but Castiel had other business. The trip consisted of Metallica music and complaints from the trickster about the poor choice in music. Multiple times the supernatural being began putting imaginary people in front of the car to make Dean swerve to avoid killing them, but then afterwards the trickster would come clean and get yelled by both brothers.

Castiel's POV

Castiel left the two brothers who were about to go on the road trip with the trickster to Minnesota. He had to check one last thing before he assisted them. A bright light enveloped him and once again he was standing in the park looking for Gabriel.

Gabriel approached and sat next to him. "Why are you here, Castiel?"

"I need your help in killing Alastair and this time you will provide me with the help I need," Castiel replied coldly.

"And what makes you think that I will help you?"

"Gabriel, God is watching you right now, and if you disobeyed his orders he would not be too happy. Now, will you help me?"

Gabriel looked down at his feet and then back up to Castiel, "Fine, where to?"

Castiel smiled and said, "Follow me."

They both disappeared from the park and appeared in the car along with Dean, Sam and the Trickster. Gabriel happened to end up right next to the trickster and ended up almost killing him, but Castiel stopped him and told him to stop. Gabriel still didn't trust the trickster and kept an eye on him. This all happened before Sam and Dean knew that two angels were sitting in the back. Sam looked back and was startled by this sudden appearance. He informed Dean about the two extra occupants and Dean simply looked in the mirror

"Hey, Cas. Who's your friend?"

"This is Gabriel."

"You mean like the Arch Angel Gabriel?"

"The very same," Castiel stated.

Dean grunted in response to this and thought _Oh great. Now instead of Michael, I've got Gabriel stalking my ass._ Dean sighed and continued on.

The trip was long and awkward for both of the brothers. There were three supernatural creatures in the back on the car and silence was a common thing among angels, which kept the rest of the car pretty quiet.

When they finally arrived at the designated place, they all got out and stretched there legs. Dean looked around to make sure everyone was ready to go in. He got the affirmative so they all ran silently to the building. Dean opened the door slowly and walked in followed quickly by the rest. Aiming the colt ahead of himself, he checked all corners. They had gotten pretty far into their search when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello, Dean," the voice called out. A shiver went down Dean's spine as he heard the child like voice. He swiveled around to aim at the little girl.

"Hello, you little bitch," Dean growled.

"Hey now, that's not my name."

"It is in my case, Lilith."

"There now, that wasn't so hard."

"Actually, it was harder than you think," Dean said as he pulled the trigger.

Lilith didn't know what was happening until the bullet went straight through her heart. She looked down at her chest and looked back up with a child like innocence in her eyes. A light within her flashed a few times before she fell to the ground, dead. Her unseeing eyes still locked on Dean. He looked away, disgusted, as Sam ran over to her and closed her eyes. Just because the little girl was a vessel doesn't mean she was evil.

Dean looked over at the little girl and couldn't believe that he just shot her, but his grieving was cut short when Castiel said, "Dean, she was already dead. There was nothing you could do to save her."

Hearing that made him feel a little better. He put the child out of her misery. She wasn't suffering anymore. They continued searching the building, but still with no luck. Alastair had figured out that the trickster wasn't really working for him, but instead was helping the two Winchester brothers. Their search may continue, but at least everything was ok for now. They had the colt and Lilith was dead. Alastair won't bother them for a while.


End file.
